1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a process for producing an extract of a mature oak aged alcoholic beverage and to the product of such a process.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Typically, the production of mature oak aged alcoholic beverages, such as whisky, bourbon, rum or tequila, includes the steps of fermentation, distillation, e.g., in a still, and then aging in oak barrels for a suitable period of time, e.g., 3 to 8 years or longer.
When mature oak aged alcoholic beverages are exported to foreign countries, substantial transportation costs are incurred because of the cost of transporting 40-50% of water and 40-45% ethanol. Furthermore, substantial excise tax is also paid for the exportation of such alcoholic beverages due to their high alcoholic content.
Attempts have been made in the past to address some of the above problems. It has been attempted to produce, from less expensive alcoholic beverages, alcoholic beverages of superior taste, simulating that of mature oak aged alcoholic beverages. For example, several whisky flavors have been available on the market, offered by several flavor companies. These flavors contain natural and synthetic flavors which are then added back to a relatively inexpensive whiskey to enhance the flavor thereof. However, such flavors, generally speaking, fall short of being able to provide to a relatively inexpensive whiskey or spirit the flavor characteristics of a mature oak aged alcoholic beverage.
A need, therefore, still exists for an extract of an oak aged alcoholic beverage which can be added to a less expensive alcoholic beverage, such as grain neutral spirits or cane neutral spirits, to produce an alcoholic beverage having substantially the same taste characteristics as the oak aged alcoholic beverage.